This invention relates to poly(arylene sulfide) compositions, more particularly to poly(phenylene sulfide) compositions. In one of its aspects this invention relates to porous and non-porous reinforced compositions containing poly(arylene sulfide). In another of its aspects this invention relates to porous reinforced compositions containing poly(arylene sulfide) that have been made radio frequency sensitive. In other aspects the invention relates to methods for impregnating reinforcing mat with poly(arylene sulfide) compositions that have been made radio frequency sensitive. In other aspects of the invention it relates to preparing laminates of metal sheet and fiber or filament reinforced composites of poly(arylene sulfide) sensitized to radio frequency energy. In still further aspects the invention relates to a method of producing stamped composite or laminate structures. In still further embodiments of the invention it relates to radio frequency sensitive compositions of poly(arylene sulfide); porous and non-porous reinforced composites produced from this material; laminates made from these composites; and stampable sheets made from either the composites or the laminates.
Poly(arylene sulfide), particularly poly(phenylene sulfide), is known to be useful in the production of stampable composites that can be reinforced using fibers or filamentous materials. The present invention is concerned with methods for facilitating the preparation of a porous or non-porous, stampable composite material by using poly(arylene sulfide) that is made sensitive to radio frequency energy. Stampable, porous and non-porous sheets produced from this material have good physical characteristics are uniform in appearance and the porous sheets can be of particular use as filter material or, like the non-porous sheets, can be stamped into strong, lightweight, molded items.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a method for making porous, reinforced composites of radio frequency sensitized poly(arylene sulfide) reinforced with fibers or filaments. It is another object of this invention to provide methods for incorporating radio frequency sensitized poly(arylene sulfide) into a fibrous or filamentous mat. It is still another object of this invention to provide a method for bonding metal sheet to the surface of a discontinuous or continuous matrix of poly(arylene sulfide) containing fibrous or filamentous reinforcement. It is another object of this invention to provide radio frequency sensitive compositions of poly(arylene sulfide), to provide composites of radio frequency sensitive poly(arylene sulfide) compositions as a discontinuous or continuous matrix surrounding fibrous or filamentous reinforcing mat, and to provide laminates of these compositions with metal sheets. It is still another object of this invention to provide stampable sheets of bonded laminate of metal sheet and porous, or non-porous fiber mat reinforced poly(arylene sulfide), stampable sheets of laminates of porous, fiber mat reinforced poly(arylene sulfide) and stampable sheets of fibrous or filamentous reinforced, discontinuous or continuous matrices of poly(arylene sulfide).
Other aspects, objects and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading the specification and the appended claims.